Où et avec qui tu es
by Teli
Summary: c'est pas avec les personnages de Lotr, mais les acteurs, ce qu'on appelle le style RPS. Billy raconte un moment de sa vie... un mauvais moment.


Auteur : Teli  
Email : sandra.arnoldiAwanadoo.fr

Titre : Où et avec qui tu es.  
Genre : Death fic  
Base : RPS LOTR + souvenirs personnels  
Disclaimer : je pourrais dire que tout m'appartient. Mais ces souvenirs sont aussi des souvenirs partagés, des pleurs partagés, et les personnes sont hélas, bien réelles. La transposition avec les personnages de LOTR est… je sais pas… un manière de me cacher, de garder mon intimité sur cette fic. Mais il fallait quand même que je vous fasse lire ce qu'on peut ressentir, alors qu'a côté, on fait une médiatisation monstre sur un pape mort de vieillesse..  
Voilà l'injustice de la vie, racontée par un acteur du seigneur des anneaux. Oui, le personnage Pricipal, c'est Billy. Si c'est slash ? J'en sais rien, et je m'en balance. C'est pas le but.

Aucun mot n'a jamais existé pour décrire ce qu'on ressentait à ce moment là, le vide immense qui s'empare de votre être, le sentiment d'incompréhension.

Tout commença d'un coup de fil, un soir, pendant le repas. Je me souvenais de cette joyeuse journée… une bonne rigolade le midi, une séance ciné l'après midi. Le soleil avait enfin perça l'hiver et on avait pu enlever les vestes pour profiter de la chaleur.  
Et puis dans la soirée, mon portable a sonné. Je l'ai décroché, l'air de rien, et une personne inconnue au bout du fil : la sœur d'un ami à moi, m'annonçant la pire nouvelle de mon existence.

_Dominic vient de décéder il y a une demi heure._

J'ai tout d'abord cru à une blague, me disant que c'est tout bonnement impossible de mourir comme ça, et surtout, que ça lui arrive à lui. Je reste bouche bée au téléphone, demandant à la jeune femme de répéter sa phrase, pour être sûre de ce qu'elle vient de me dire.  
Pourtant tout était vrai. Le petit hobbit que j'avais connu en nouvelle Zélande venait de décéder de suites opératoires, à cause d'une maladie cardiaque apparemment contractée deux ans auparavant.

Le téléphone a été raccroché fébrilement, et je me suis effondré sur le sol, incapable de retenir mes larmes, priant pour que ce soit un cauchemar, pour que je me réveille dans les secondes qui suivraient, mais toutes les supplications du monde ne suffisaient pas. La réalité s'était sournoisement installée dans ma vie et celle de plusieurs se mes amis qui étaient aussi proches de lui.  
Durs sont les moments comme ça, dur sont les appels que vous devez passer pour prévenir le reste des personnes, qui ne vous croient pas non plus, dures sont les larmes à entendre, parce qu'on ne peut plus parler.

Avez-vous une idée des choses qui vous passent par la tête dans ces fossés de vie ? Des regrets, des millions de regrets. J'aurai voulu le revoir une dernière fois, j'aurai voulu aller le voir sur son lit d'hôpital, lui dire combien je l'aimais, alléger ses dernières heures par d'apaisantes paroles, lui montrer des choses qu'il avait manqué, le réconforter.  
J'aurai voulu évoquer d'autres souvenirs avec lui, le faire sourire encore une fois…

Ensuite, viens la honte.

Je savais qu'il était malade depuis quelques jours auparavant, pourtant, personne ne s'est inquiété. Je comptais juste l'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles, mais j'étais trop loin pour venir tout de suite… Est-ce le propre de l'espèce humaine de négliger ses semblables ? Honte de l'avoir en quelque sorte laissé tomber.

Existe-t-il une machine où une divinité quelconque qui puisse nous transporter dans le temps ? Pourtant, je sais que ça ne servirait à rien. Il était malade, prisonnier de son corps, et on ne pouvait rien y faire, pas comme pour un accident qu'on aurait pu éviter. C'était une fatalité, une chose impossible à ne pas subir.

On tourne en rond les jours qui suivent, l'humeur maussade. Le monde autour de moi me semblait fade et j'incendiais les gens qui osaient m'adresser la parole… insignifiantes personnes incapables de comprendre votre douleur, vos larmes qui s'échappent intempestivement en public.

L'enterrement eut lieu trois jours plus tard, et nous y sommes allés entre amis. Un pensée cependant m'a fait sourire, une phrase de mon père : _de toutes façons, on pense qu'a se réunir pour les mariages et les enterrements. Ça reste toujours l'occasion de partager des souvenirs…_Le parvis de l'église était plein d'illustres inconnus, mais aussi d'anciens camarades. La peine se lisait sur chaque visage, mêlée d'incompréhension. Nous guettions d'autres gens en attendant de pouvoir mettre un mot chaleureux sur le cahier de condoléances.

C'est à ce moment là que la voiture sombre est arrivée, longue, et seulement deux places à l'avant qui laissait facilement deviner l'utilité du véhicule. Les vitres teintées se suffisaient pas à cacher la boites de bois ornée d'un longue croix argentée. Alors j'ai détourné mon regard, pour me caler contre le panneau d'affichage derrière moi.

C'était comme si le fait de regarder son cercueil montrait la dure réalité que je ne voulais pas accepter, comme s'il fallait se faire une raison, comme si je l'abandonnais. Et ça, je me le refusait. Dans l'église, tout au long des prières s'élevant comme le chant triste des oiseaux, je me suis caché derrière un pilier peint en blanc pour ne pas regarder le centre de la nef, où reposait la boite.  
Je n'ai pas chanté avec les autres.  
Je n'ai pas prié avec les autres.

Mais j'ai pleuré avec eux, demandé à ce qu'il soit mieux où il était avec les autres. Et au moment de la bénédiction, je suis sortit toujours sans regarder l'endroit où était exposé son corps, caché sous un panneau de sapin.  
J'ai rejoint d'autres personnes dehors, celles qui n'avaient pas pu entrer à cause de la foule. J'ai discuté avec mes amis, et encore pleuré avec eux. Puis le cortège est partit vers le cimetière pour la mise en terre. La famille a parlé, mais j'étais trop loin pour tout entendre. Les gens ont déposé leurs fleurs dans le trou les uns après les autres, et pour ceux qui, comme moi, n'en avaient pas, les pompes funèbres tenaient un panier de pétales de rose.

Mes pieds m'on stoppé devant la tombe, et j'ai regardé au fond, moi qui m'était juré de ne pas le faire. Puis poussant un soupir coupé de sanglots, j'ai pris une poignée de pétales pour la disperser lentement vers le bas, y mettant tout mes sentiments pour lui, sachant que c'était le dernier contact qui m'était permis.  
Vint ensuite le passage devant la famille, et le retour vers la maison. Mes idées étaient embrouillées, et j'étais plus fatigué qu'après une journée entière de sport.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait trois semaines qu'il est parti, et le simple fait de me dire cette phrase me parait insensé. J'ai encore l'impression qu'il va débarquer au coin de la rue, avec son habituel sourire et ses yeux rieurs. Je rêve que je le revois, je rêve que je lui parle. Mais rien ne me soulage. Rien n'enlève tous les mots que je n'ai pas pu lui dire. J'ai beau les hurler, ils pèsent toujours aussi lourd.  
Et la plus grande question : où est il maintenant ? Il est tout bonnement impossible de disparaître comme ça. Il doit forcément y avoir un endroit où il continue d'être.

Certains me parlent d'un paradis. Moi qui ne suis pas croyant, j'ai envie d'y croire aujourd'hui, de lever la tête vers le ciel pour crier « Hé ho ! Tu m'entends ? ». D'autres fois, je me dis que c'est stupide, et que la vie après la mort réside dans nos cœurs, la où on se souvient de lui, de ses vêtements, de ses phrases, de ses mimiques…

Mais pourtant, je lui parle, très souvent. Il est devenu ma conscience en quelque sorte, et une excuse pour ne pas parler tout seul. Je lui demande toujours pourquoi lui, pourquoi sa vie à été trop courte. Je lui dis tout ce qu'elle loupe, je lui demande où elle peut bien se cacher…

_Et je me demande où et avec qui tu es _

_Ça ressemble __  
__A une histoire sombre __  
__Où personne __  
__ne veut sortir de l'ombre __  
__ça ressemble __  
__a ce qu'on acceptera __  
__Mais personne __  
__Ne sait le temps qu'il faudra _

_Et je me demande __  
__Où et avec qui tu es __  
__On pourrait se méprendre __  
__Dis-moi où et avec qui tu es __  
__Est ce que ça ressemble __  
__A un adieu dis moi __  
__Si j'accepte... Dis-moi... _

_ça ressemble __  
__A une histoire de ... __  
__Mais personne __  
__Ne dit qu'il a envie de __  
__ça ressemble __  
__a un monde sans toi __  
__Où tu vas __  
__ça l'histoire ne le dit pas _

_Qui d'autre que moi __  
__pourrait avoir si mal __  
__Qui d'autre pourrait __  
__souffrir autant que moi __  
__Aussi mal que moi _

_Et je me demande __  
__Où et avec qui tu es __  
__On pourrait se méprendre __  
__Dis-moi où et avec qui tu es_

dédiée à Julie Bernard, décédée le 15 mars 2005, à l'age de 20 ans, des suites d'une opération sur son coeur malformé de naissance.


End file.
